


Queasy

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [23]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cuddling, Especially when he's sick, Family, Fluff, Gen, Marvin is a needy kitty, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Marvin turns into a needy cat (when is he not one) whenever he gets sick. Henrik has to deal with the cuddlebug when he's like this.





	Queasy

Marvin moaned miserably as he felt another wave of nausea upturn his stomach. He forlornly watched Henrik work on his office table from the patient bed the doctor assigned him in after his little brother found him vomiting his guts out in the bathroom.

“Henriiiik,” Marvin whined, wanting the doctor’s attention.

A deep sigh that would make any lesser man quell dragged itself out of the eccentric doctor’s lips. He pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at his patient who should be sleeping right now.

“Go to sleep, Marvin.” Henrik barked but the gruff tone didn’t make his needy older brother waver.

“But I can’t! Not without you petting my hair.” The sick magician complained.

Henrik shrugged. That wasn’t his problem. He returned his attention back to his papers, not noticing the narrowed sapphire eyes. If there was one thing Marvin hated the most it was when he was being ignored.

“Henrik…” Said man continued ignoring the dangerous growl. There wasn’t anything much that his brother could do while he was sick anyway.

Marvin  _ did _ get his attention when his entire body started glowing purple.

“Marvin,” Henrik growled, meeting his brother’s glowing eyes. “Don’t you d—”

A single blink later, Henrik found himself underneath his older brother who was now purring happily as he buried his scarred face onto the crook of Henrik’s neck. The German doctor groaned helplessly but made no move to extract himself. He knew just how persistent Marvin could get when he was in this mood. Even if he attempted to get away…

Henrik tried tugging himself out from the magician’s surprisingly strong (for a sick person at least) grip and wasn’t surprised to find that he couldn’t budge a single bit. He huffed and defeatedly relaxed back on the bed, grudgingly running his fingers through Marvin’s long locks.

“Needy cat…” The doctor grumped but there was no heat in his words. He did yelp when Marvin pressed his icy cold nose against his neck. “Stop that!”

“But you’re so waaaarm,” Marvin murmured as he attempted to burrow himself into Henrik’s body who groaned when his brother mercilessly put all his weight on him. “Mm…”

Marvin let out a loud content purr when Henrik started rubbing his back. A few minutes later, the man was knocked out.

The doctor tested his brother’s grip and rolled his eyes when even in his sleep, the damned cat wasn’t letting him go. He decided to give up and just settle in for a short nap until Marvin had his fill of his needed attention and affection. Henrik brushed a kiss on his brother’s forehead before taking off his own glasses and placed it on the nearby bedside drawer. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a peaceful sleep to the soothing sound of Marvin’s content purrs.


End file.
